One Piece: Prism Reflection
by The Shining
Summary: Forty years ago, Monkey D. Luffy and the Strawhats discovered the legendary treasure One Piece but twenty years later, Luffy is executed. Now we follow the adventures of Will Tarin and his crew as he seeks One Piece and the title of Pirate King.
1. Out to Sea I

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. This is my first story here on . Having read One Piece fics made by YolkaEd, SeeNoEvil121 and Nezumimaru, I decided to make a One Piece AU fic. Here, too you can offer your own characters and I'll try to write them into the story. However, they can't have any grudges or family relations with the Canon Characters. There's a template at the end of the chapters so you can start making your characters. So please read and review.

* * *

_Forty years have passed since Monkey D. Luffy and his pirate crew found the grand treasure One Piece._

_Monkey D. Luffy was known throughout the world as King of the Pirates and his crewmembers had their dreams realized._

_Twenty years later after the discovery, Monkey D. Luffy has been executed, leaving the location of his now legendary fortune and all that it contained a living mystery once more._

_However, his death did not end the Great Age of Pirates._

_Men and women, adults, elderly citizens, young and old traveled across the oceans once again, searching for the greatest and amazing treasure in the world itself._

_One Piece._

* * *

**One Piece: Prism Reflection**

**Setting Out T****o Sea! Part I**

**I'm going to be King of the Pirates!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I'm so thirsty!" A voice from a ship, a small, wooden dinghy with a mast and a white sail on it said as an arm lifted up to view, holding a compass. "I knew I should've bought that map. But I only had enough Beri for either a map or a compass."

The owner of the voice got up, revealing himself to be a young man of around 16 to 17 with had well combed dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wore a light blue T-shirt, black jeans with a small chain looping around the left side and white sneakers with black stripes. He stood about 5'7" and ¾ or 5'8" if rounded up but the unique thing about him where the sunglasses he had hanging on his shirt.

The young man sighed as he got up and looked around, hoping to find an island. "Man! I don't want to drink sea water again!"

He soon spotted a small piece of land nearby and jumped with joy. "Awesome! An island! Fresh water, a map and FOOD!"

Picking up and oar from the dinghy's floor, he began rowing as quickly as he could to the island.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the others side of the island, stood a large ship with two big black sails with a jolly roger painted on each on and on the black flag above the crow's nest. The Jolly Roger was that of a big skull, looking as if it was fat with small, styled eyelashes and make up on the cheekbones and around the eye holes. Behind the skull was a bone and what appeared to be a Zanmato with the tip of the blade pointing downward at the right diagonally and the hilt opposite to the tip.

Walking out of the ship where a group of pirates, led by a large woman of about a height of 6'11", with vibrant, red hair that fell just beneath her shoulders. She wore a short sleeved black shirt, dark blue pants that didn't seem to fit her unseen thin legs, a dark red coat which she wore on her shoulders similar to a cape. The woman carried a large broadsword on a sheath on her back and her face had fat cheekbones with some wrinkles on top, an ugly mole near her chin and she wore make up on her face, her eyelashes well styled.

Needless to say, the woman's appearance was very hideous and had made a failed attempt at making herself look more beautiful. "Today is such a lovely day to look for treasure." She spoke in a deep voice. "But it pales in comparison to my loveliness, am I right?"

"YES, RAINE-SAMA!!" All of the crew agreed. All except for the cabin boy. A thin, young man with short dark hair, downcast blue eyes of about a height of 6'2". He wore a simple brown shirt, blue shorts that fell just to the knees and black sneakers. The cabin boy was hunched down, carrying an object that was almost twice as long as Raine and very heavy, evident by how much trouble he had carrying it and how slow he moved in comparison, that was wrapped around a large cloth/blanket.

"Maaaark!" Raine called out, looking back at the cabin boy. "Make sure nothing happens to her!"

"Y-yes, R-raine-sama." Mark managed to say, carrying the cloth wrapped object. "I'll m-make sure nothing h-happens to Dinah."

"Too bad, Mark!" One of the pirates taunted, looking at Mark. "Looks like you got stuck carrying the Captain's butcher knife again!"

Raine suddenly stopped, placing a hand on the hilt of her broadsword and looked at the pirate with an angry glare. "What did you say about me?!"

The pirates and Mark looked afraid as the one who taunted the latter looked at their captain nervously. "N-n-nothing, captain. I meant to say that Dinah is truly a beautiful thing to possess. Only worthy of someone such you, Beautiful Flower Raine."

Raine's demeanor suddenly changed as she looked embarrassed a blush on her face. "Oh, you! Please stop, you're making me blush!"

"You already are!!" The pirates and Mark stated the obvious.

"Ah yes. That's true." Raine quickly unsheathed her broadsword, her face changing to an angry frown as she slashed at the pirate she was angry at. "But you still have to be punished!"

The pirate collapsed, injured from the slash as Raine sheathed her broadsword and resumed walking. "Let's go, men."

The pirates followed, too afraid of Raine to help the injured pirate and Mark followed as well, carrying Dinah.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! What a big forest!" Will said, looking around amazed as he entered the forest from where he docked. "I wonder if they have food here."

"What are you carrying, Mark?" Will heard a voice speak and looked around for it.

"It's a barrel. I think it's filled with rum." Another voice, Mark's replied.

"Rum?! I'll be the judge of that!" A third voice replied.

"Voices. And they're straight ahead." Will ran ahead, walking for a bit and soon reached a small clearing. He hid behind the bushes and saw two men wearing bandannas, sleeveless shirts and shorts with ripped ends along with a young man that seemed a few years older than him.

One of the pirates was shaking the barrel and the sound of a liquid was heard. He then pulled off the cork from the top of the barrel, peeked inside and smelled the hole. "Yeah, it's definitely rum."

"That's great! Pour me some too!" The other pirate said as the one holding the barrel poured some rum into two mugs.

"Hey, wait a minute! I don't think Raine-sama will be happy if she finds out you two are drinking the barrel of rum I just found." Mark said, looking worried.

"That's why she's not going to find out we drank some rum! Right, Mark?!" The barrel holding pirate threatened, glaring at Mark.

"W-w-well… I…" Mark stammered.

"Oh please! The cabin boy wouldn't tell on us and deprive us of some delicious rum for our hard work after pillaging that last ship!" The pirate holding the mugs replied, grinning at Mark in a threatened manner.

"You're right! This rum really is tasty!" Will said, drinking from one of the mugs.

"See? He agrees with m- Wait, who are you?!" The pirate holding the mug asked, realizing that Will had taken one of the mugs and drank from it.

"That's my rum you drank, you fool!" The pirate holding the barrel placed it on the ground and pulled a cutlass out from its sheath.

The pirate holding the mug of rum placed his on the ground and made to grab Will. But the latter simply hit the pirate in the face with the empty mug. He then brought the empty mug down on his head as the pirate placed his hands on his face in pain and was knocked out.

The remaining conscious pirate charged at Will and slashed at him. But Will moved, dodging the slash as he took a step back. The pirate slashed at Will again but he dodged, taking another step back. The pirate kept advancing towards, slashing as the latter kept stepping back, dodging each attack. The pirate then slashed at Will's head but he reared it back.

Will suddenly moved his head forward, headbutting the pirate. The pirate winced in pain and threw a left jab at Will's face but he blocked it with his right arm. The pirate grinned as he thrusted his cutlass at Will's face but he dodged the thrust by jumping to his right.

Will suddenly caught the pirate's arm with both hands and as hard as he could, threw him straight at the tree behind him. The pirate let go of the cutlass and dropped to the ground, having lost consciousness.

Mark just stood there, shivering in fear as he saw this stranger take out two of his crewmates and figured he was next. He saw Will suddenly looking at him and froze in place as he walked towards him.

"Hey, you okay?" Will asked, concerned. "You look stiff like a statue."

"Huh?" Mark looked confused and calmed down a bit. "You… You're not going to beat me up…?"

"Why would I? Weren't those two bullying you around?" Will pointed to the two pirates he knocked out.

"B-b-but they're my crewmates! And I'm the cabin boy!" Mark replied nervously, looking down.

"That's still no reason for them to treat their fellow nakama like that." Will replied, grinning as he picked up the mug that was still intact and filled with rum. "Even cabin boys don't get bullied that much."

"But I never wanted to join them in the first place." Mark muttered then shook his head and looked at Will. "Anyway, thanks. I'm Mark Zenri."

Will took a swig of the rum and grinned. "That's good rum. I'm Will Tarin."

"What brings you to this island, Will?" Mark asked, sitting down in front of Will.

"The same thing as you, Mark." Will drank all of the rum in the mug. He then got up, picking up the barrel.

"Huh?" Mark looked confused as Will poured himself some more rum. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a pirate, just like you. I've just started out, mind you." Will replied, picking out apples from a nearby tree.

"Really?" Mark asked, surprised as Will ate the apples. "Why would you want to be a pirate willingly?"

Will swallowed the apples and drank some of the rum in his mug. "Because I'm going to find One Piece and be the next King of the Pirates!"

* * *

Here's the template:

Name: (Full Name)

Age:

Gender:

Specialty/Position: (Thief, Marksman, Navigator, Swordsman? What is your Character good at and what would their position on the crew be?)

Race: (Please, Canon One Piece Races only)

Devil Fruit/Weapon/Attacks: (Devil Fruit are not required. Please make a list of attacks/weapons used)

Physical Appearance: (Be as descriptive as possible, please)

History: (Again, descriptive is good)

Personality: (Include positive traits, negative traits, hobbies, fears and whatever else you can think about.

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dream:

Other: (Anything else you can think to add)

Anyway, I hope to enjoy this first chapter. Please read and review.


	2. Out to Sea II

Near the large pirate ship, Raine sat down on a fallen tree trunk as she watched her crew load up some cargo they stole back to her ship. "How goes the loading of our supplies?"

"All goes well, Beautiful Flower Raine-sama!" One of the pirates reported and Raine blushed, looking embarrassed.

"Oh you. Flirting with your captain. Have you no shame?" Raine looked away as the pirate who reported did; only he had a slight look of disgust on his face.

Another pirate, this one wearing a blue bandanna arrived and the first one left as Raine looked back at the pirate that arrived and her expression became serious. "Yes? What do you have to report?"

"We found another ship on the other side of the island, Raine-sama." The pirate with the blue bandanna reported. "The ship is smaller than ours and we believe there's someone else on the island. It could even be a bounty hunter."

"Are you saying there could be more people here?" Raine asked as the pirate replied. "We don't know. But we haven't heard from the cabin boy and our crewmates."

"They could've run into the owner of the ship." Raine got up and placed her sword on her back. "You! Get Dinah! The rest of you, come with me! We're going to find that stupid cabin boy and those two lazy idiots!"

"YES, RAINE-SAMA!" The pirates replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Piece: Prism Reflection**

**Setting Out To Sea! Part II**

**Freeing a Friend! Will Vs. Meat Skewer Raine!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would anyone want to be a pirate willingly?!" Mark asked, surprised as Will finished drinking his third serving of rum.

"Why not?" Will shrugged, eating another apple. "I'm in it for the dreams, the adventure, the romance…"

"And your dream is to find One Piece and be the next Pirate King?" Mark asked and Will nodded.

"Don't you have a dream?" Will asked and Mark frowned. "Yeah, I do. But I don't think I can accomplish it anymore."

Will looked confused and asked. "Why not? If you have a dream, go for it."

"It's not that simple." Mark sighed. "I… I want to join the Marines…"

"I get it." Will got up from the ground. "You're the cabin boy of a pirate crew. Then why did you join them in the first place?"

"I didn't have a choice." Mark sighed and began explaining. "Three years ago, I was on a ship bound to another island. We were one day attacked by the Raine pirates."

"Raine pirates?" Will asked.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, Raine-sama's pirate crew. I tried to get on one of the life boats but… I ended up on one of Raine-sama's boats by accident. By the time I realized it, I had no choice but to join them to survive. That's how I became the cabin boy."

Will suddenly laughed when Mark finished his tale. "Man, it sucks to be you."

"Hey! Don't laugh at my dream!" Mark yelled and Will stopped laughing. "Don't worry, I'm not. But I still think you should go for it."

"B-but… Even if I wanted to, Raine-sama would never let me leave the crew alive…" Mark shivered at the thought of a furious Raine.

"Then I'll help you leave." Will said, surprising Mark.

"What?! But I can't let you do that! What if she kills you?!" Mark said, worried. "I can't let you get killed because me!"

"Don't worry about me. Besides, we're nakama, aren't we?" Will said, grinning and Mark couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Mark nodded.

"MAAAAAAAAAARK!" An angry voice yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Oh no!" Mark shivered in fear. "Raine-sama's looking for me!"

"Oh, come on! How scary can she be?!" Will shrugged.

"Really scary! There's a reason why they call her Meat Skewer Raine!" Mark explained.

At that moment, Raine appeared from behind a few trees, followed by her crew, three of them carrying the object, Dinah. "Mark! What is taking you and those two idiots so long?!"

"Uh oh." Mark said as Raine saw Will and yelled. "Mark! Who is this?!"

"Hi, I'm Will." Will replied.

"You didn't need to answer that question!" Mark yelled at Will who grinned. "Oh, relax! So who's the ugly hag?"

Mark and the Raine pirates suddenly looked shocked and terrified at Will. "D-did he just…?"

"He did…" Mark said, tears flowing from his eyes.

Raine scowled at Will, a vein throbbing on her forehead. "What? Did? You? Call? Me?"

"An ugly hag." Will said plainly.

"AAAAAHHHH! HE SAID IT TWICE!!" Mark and the Raine pirates yelled out at the same time.

"How dare you! I'm going to make you regret that!" Raine pointed at Will. "Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm a pirate and I'll be taking your cabin boy with me." Will pointed at Mark, who had his eyes closed, tears flowing from them. "Please don't mention me!"

"Oh, I think you'll do no such thing!" Raine lifted up her arm and lowered it down in front of her. "Men! Get him out of my sight!"

The pirates took out their weapons and charged at Will all at once. Grinning, Will turned around and ran away from them. He stopped in front of a tree and ducked just as three pirates swung their cutlasses at him and the weapons got stuck on the tree itself. Will got up and hit the three pirates with the mug he was holding.

Two more pirates tried to sneak up at Will but he dropped to the ground and made a sweep kick. Both pirates tripped and jumped over them, dropkicking another pirate that tried to jump at him.

"Come on! Is that all?" Will whined as two more pirates charged at him, wielding clubs. He stepped back as they were swinging their weapons wildly but suddenly found himself restrained by a third pirate. The club wielding pirates grinned as they lifted up their clubs, ready to strike him.

Thinking quickly, Will moved his head back, hitting the pirate that was restraining him on his face. He pulled his arms free, grabbed the pirate behind him and threw him at the club wielding pirates, the three collapsing on the ground.

Will knelt down and picked up the mug he dropped on the ground, unaware of another pirate lifting up a hammer. Will suddenly pumped his fist in the air, punching the sneaking pirate in the chin.

He turned around and looked down at the unconscious pirate. "Huh? What happened with him?"

Mark just stood there, surprised as Will had already beaten some of the Raine pirates and saw him doing some stretching exercises. "Wow. Will can really fight."

Raine was getting angrier and angrier. She unsheathed her broad sword and pointed it at Will. "I don't care what you do! I want him dead!"

The other pirates replied by charging at Will. The latter grinned as he pulled his fist back, suddenly turning to water. "Mizu Mizu no…"

"H-his hand! Did his hand turn to water?!" One of the pirates asked, surprised as Will threw a punch and launched a fist shaped burst of water that hit one of the pirates. "…Shot!"

"Will! How did you do that?!" Mark asked, shocked. He then formed his right hand into a fist and brought it down on the palm of his left hand. "Of course! You ate a Devil Fruit, didn't you Will?"

Will shook his head. "Not really."

"What do you mean not really?" Mark yelled. "You have to be a Devil Fruit user! How else can you do that?!"

"Devil Fruit users sink on water, right?" Will looked at Mark. "The thing is… I can still swim…"

"What?" Mark blinked.

Will nodded. "It's true. And I can swim pretty well."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Mark stated.

"Unless…" Raine spoke, glaring at Will. "You're a Purizumu, aren't you? A blessed of the sea?"

Will looked confused. "Huh? A Purizumu? What's that?"

"It doesn't matter whether you're a Purizumu or not! What matters is that I'm going to eliminate you!" Raine reared her arm and threw her broad sword at the air.

"Now feel the might of my sword, Miranda!" Raine ran after the sword and jumped in the air. She caught the weapon then began spinning in the air herself as she fell down straight at Will. "Beautiful Flower!" Raine spun around one more time and made a downward cleave at Will who avoided the attack by jumping to the side. "36 Daffodils!"

Will turned around and looked shocked as he saw that Raine had literally cut the tree that had been behind him in half. "Whoa! She cut that tree in two like knife through butter!"

Mark shivered as he saw Raine perform one of her techniques. "If Will hadn't dodged that at the last moment, he would've been skewered."

Raine scowled at Mark and said. "What did you say, Mark?!"

"That, uh, your technique is still as artistically beautiful as a flower garden, Raine-sama! But not as beautiful as you!" Mark quickly replied out of fear.

Raine suddenly blushed, looking embarrassed. "Oh, you shameless flirt. Flattering your captain like that!"

Will just looked at Mark, unsure. "Uh, Mark? I think you need glasses. She still looks like an ugly hag."

"Why did he have to say that?" Mark murmured, tears flowing from his eyes.

Raine got even angrier, the vein on her forehead throbbing along with the two veins on her cheek, one for each cheek. "You will now see why everyone fears the name, Beautiful Flower Raine!"

"I thought it was Meat Skewer Raine." Will commented.

"Beautiful Flower!" Raine charged at Will and made a rising diagonal right slash. Will managed to avoid it as Raine spun around and made a downer diagonal right slash, using the momentum to catch Will off guard. He got cut on the chest as Raine spun around again and made a horizontal slash using the momentum. Will leaned back, avoiding the slash as Raine spun around one more time and made a downward vertical slash which Will avoided by rolling away. "17 Dandelions!"

"Mizu Mizu no Shot!" Will launched fist shape burst of water from his right hand, hitting Raine on the face. He got up and managed to jab at her side. Will tried to do a roundhouse kick but Raine blocked it using her broad sword and pushed him away.

"How dare you dirty Miranda with your disgusting feet! Beautiful Flower!" Raine made several thrusts at Will who dodged them with ease. However, as Raine kept thrusting her sword at him, Will noticed that he still got cut even though he dodged the thrusts and also that the cuts were done in a similar manner to when a person is scratched by thorns. "24 Roses!"

"I dodged her thrusts but I still got cut." Will turned around and began running away.

"Come back here so I can stain the ground with your blood!" Raine yelled as she ran after Will. Mark soon followed the two.

He reached the clearing and noticed that Raine was spinning in the air, holding Miranda. "Oh no! She's catching up to him!"

"Beautiful Flower! 36 Daffodils!" Raine cleaved at Will as the latter dodged the attack. Raine picked Miranda, revealing a cut mark left on the ground. She then charged at Will and slashed at him. Will jumped back, avoiding the slash but fell to the ground and noticed the other mug from which he had drank rum earlier and had used to hit a pirate in the head.

Will quickly picked up it as Raine returned to her battle stance. "Beautiful Flower! 24 Roses!" Thinking quickly, Will used both mugs to block the thrusts and redirect it away from his sides. He managed to get closer to Raine who increased the intensity of her thrusts to try to keep him away. However, it didn't work as Will suddenly held the sword in between both mugs. He redirected the thrust at the ground and kneed Raine in the gut.

Mark looked at Will, shocked. "Wow. Will's really good, stopping Raine's thrusts with just two wooden mugs."

"Whoa! I can't believe that actually worked!" Will commented.

"You mean you had no idea what you were doing?!" Mark said, surprised.

"That's it! I'm done playing around!" Raine turned around and yelled at the three pirates carrying Dinah. "Men! Bring me Dinah!"

The three pirates managed to carry Dinah over to Raine. Unlike the three pirates and Mark, Raine picked up Dinah with ease and removed the cloth. Dinah was revealed to be a single edged Zanmato. The blade was well polished, enough that anyone could see their reflection.

Will stared at Dinah with shock registered on his face. "That's a really big butcher knife!"

"I'm going to make sure your corpse never even sees the light of day!" Raine lifted up Dinah and spun it around over her. "Raging Beauty! Annihilating Chrisanthia!" She stopped spinning the blade and brought it down on Will who jumped out of the way. He landed on the ground as the blade crashed down; creating a shockwave that sent him flying straight to a tree.

"Damn! A blade technique that creates a shockwave! Didn't see that coming!" Will groaned as he got up."

"_That move's actually meant to cut Raine's opponent in half. The shockwave's just an aftereffect of when she misses._" Mark thought, worried for Will.

Raine lifted up Dinah and spun it over her again. Seeing that she was going to repeat the move, Will started running straight at her. As Raine stopped spinning Dinah, Will jumped to the side, hoping to dodge the cleave. However, Raine had other ideas as she herself began spinning around. "Raging Beauty! Destructive Camellias!" Using the momentum from spinning Dinah over her, Raine made a 360 degree spinning slash. Will managed to duck under the first spin but got hit by the second one and sent flying a few feet away and landed on the ground.

Will got up, groaning as Raine spun around Dinah over her once again. As she stopped spinning the weapon, Raine lowered Dinah. "Raging Beauty! Bursting Amaryllis!" She launched a huge cutting wave from Dinah straight at Will. He couldn't dodge the cutting wave as it hit him, sending him flying over the edge of the island and flying straight down to the sea. Will landed in the water and no signs of him where shown, except the bubbles forming where he splashed down.

Raine walked over to the edge and looked down, noticing that Will hadn't surfaced. "This is what you get for defying me and my everlasting beauty."

Mark ran over to the edge and knelt down, looking at the sea. "Will! Will! Please respond!"

"Forget about him, Mark!" Rain turned and faced Mark. "Go back to the clearing and get those lazy fools moving!"

"What?!" Mark got up and turned to face Raine. "You want me to just forget Will and do what you say?!!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm expecting you to do!" Rain replied, glaring at Mark. "You are the cabin boy! And since you're the cabin boy, you have to follow your captain's orders!! And as long as you're on my ship, you follow my orders!!!"

"To hell with your orders!" Mark suddenly yelled back. For the first time since he joined the Raine pirates three years ago, he wasn't feeling fear. He was feeling angry. "To hell with you and your crew. I want nothing more to do with you! I'm leaving your ship and going with Will! And I will become a Marine!"

"How dare you speak to your captain that way?!" Raine glared at Mark, getting angry as she gripped Dinah. "You do not disrespect your captain!"

"You're no longer captain of mine! So shut your trap, you ugly, disgusting hag!" Mark yelled back.

Raine got even angrier than before, a few more veins throbbing on her cheeks and forehead as she began spinning around Dinah over her. "Then I'll make sure you join your foolish friend!"

Mark suddenly snapped out of it and realized the gravity of the situation. "_Oh man! I just spoke without thinking all of a sudden! And now I have Raine wanting me dead!_"

"Raging Beauty!" Raine growled as she kept spinning Dinah.

Mark tried to move but shivered, frozen on where he stood out of fear. But strangely, his expression changed to a calm one. "_It's strange. I'm so afraid for my life, I want to run. But somehow, I don't feel any regrets._"

Raine stopped spinning Dinah around and lowered it. "Bursting Amaryllis!" She launched a cutting wave from Dinah straight at Mark. The cutting wave was getting closer and closer to Mark when a voice suddenly yelled. "Mizu Mizu no Whip!"

Mark suddenly felt something wrap around his left ankle and saw water in the form of a long, smooth and thin whip. He suddenly felt himself pulled over the edge and fell to the water and the cutting wave passed through the spot where he stood. "What happened?"

Mark looked to his left and was surprised to see Will. "You okay, Mark?"

"W-will… You're… You're swimming…!" Mark stammered, surprised.

"Told you I swim pretty well." Will grinned. "I heard everything you said, Mark. I'm glad you could finally stand up to that ugly hag."

"So you are a blessed of the sea!" Raine glared down at the two as she lifted up Dinah and spun her weapon around over her again. "But I'm going to make sure to stain the sea with your blood!"

"Mark!" Will said, looking serious. "My ship's docked nearby. I want you to swim there and get it here."

"Wait. What are you going to do, Will?" Mark asked.

Will looked at Mark, smirking. "What else? I'm going to beat that hag."

"Huh? Will, you're not serious, are you?" Mark asked, shocked but not surprised.

"Raging Beauty! Bursting Amaryllis!" Raine launched another cutting wave at the two as Will pushed Mark out of the way and he dove down. The cutting wave hit the water as Will jumped, using the attack to gain height and drop kicked Raine. She blocked the kick using Dinah and Will landed in front of her.

Will turned to look at Mark and yelled. "Mark, go!"

"Okay! Good luck, Will!" Mark swam away as Raine glared at Will. "Who do you think you are?!"

Will put on his sunglasses and grinned. "I'm Will Tarin and I'm going to be the next Pirate King!"

Raine lifted up Dinah and spun the weapon around over her. "What you're going to be is dead! Raging Beauty! Destructive Camellias!" She made a 360 degree spin slash, Will jumping over the first spin, ducked under the second and finally, jumped up and planted his feet on the weapon. As the third spin hit his legs, Will found himself sent straight to a tree and spun in mid air, landing his feet on the tree.

"Bursting Amaryllis!" Raine stopped spinning and launched a cutting wave from Dinah straight at Will who jumped off the tree. He jumped over the cutting wave as it hit the tree he had jumped off and landed in front of Raine, who was spinning Dinah over her again. He quickly ran straight at her as Raine stopped spinning Dinah.

"Raging Beauty! Annihilating Chrisanthia!" Raine made to cleave Will but saw that he was too close to cut him in half. But she still brought Dinah down as Will brought both of his arms up and blocked it by the hilt. "You dare stop my attack?!"

Will looked up at Raine, smiling. "Oh, I dare all right." He pushed Dinah's hilt back, causing Raine to almost lose her balance but managed to recover. She then saw that Will reared his right arm back.

"Mizu Mizu no Shot!" Will launched a fist shaped burst of water that hit Raine on the face full on and sent her flying straight to a tree and crashed against it.

"Impossible!" Raine let go of Dinah and the zanmato landed on the ground with a thump.

She then slid down the tree and slumped on the ground. "How… Did… I lose… To a… Man… Like… Him…" Raine fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

The three pirates that carried Dinah around for Raine stood there in shock as they stared at Will and Raine's unconscious form. "Did he just…"

"H-he defeated Raine-sama!"

"We have to get out of here!"

"Wait." The first pirate said. "We outnumber him three to one. Not to mention he has to be tired after battling Raine-sama."

The second pirate nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. If we can take him out…"

"Then we'd be more powerful than Raine-sama!" The third pirate finished. "Then the ship and the crew would belong to us! Not to mention most of the treasure!"

"What are we waiting for?! Let's get him!" The three pirates charged at Will who looked to his left and notice something. "The mugs."

---------------------------------------------------

"Will, where are you?" Mark asked, worried. He had found Will's ship where he told him it was docked and sailed it back to where he fell. He was looking at the edge of the island when he suddenly saw Will jump from the edge.

Will landed on the ship, causing it to sink a bit then it floated right back up, almost jumping by a few feet. "I'm here."

"I was almost worried, Will." Mark sighed. "For a moment, I thought Raine had beaten you."

"Nah, I won." Will grinned.

"Then what took you so long getting here?" Mark asked.

"I ran into a bit of trouble while getting something." Will replied.

-------------------------------------

"What were we thinking?" One of the pirates said, collapsed on the ground with some bumps on his head.

"Of course we couldn't beat someone who defeated Raine-sama." The second pirate said, bruises shown on his face and arms.

"We must've been out of our mind when we decided to ambush him." The third pirate said, also beaten up and collapsed on the ground.

-------------------------------------

"Are you telling me you went back for those mugs?!" Mark asked, surprised and Will nodded. "Yep."

"Why would you go back for those mugs?" Mark asked, sighing.

Will held the mugs in front of him, laughing a bit. "They're my souvenirs of my pirate adventure."

"Of course." Mark sighed.

"So what are you going to do now Mark?" Will asked, curious.

Mark just shrugged. "What else? I'm going to join the Marines."

"That's good." Will smiled. "Now you can follow your dreams."

"Listen, about that…" Mark hesitated for a moment then asked. "Do you mind if I stick with you for a bit…? At least until we get to the nearest populated island…?"

"Of course I don't mind." Will then got up and pointed ahead. "On to our next destination!"

Mark smiled as he nodded and sailed the ship away from the island.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! That was the longest I've ever written. Well, this is the end of the first arc and a term had been introduced into the story. Purizumu is Japanese for Prism. In the next few chapters, it'll be explained more. So please enjoy this chapter and also please read and review.


	3. Taikano Island I

"Are we there yet?!" Will complained for the fifth time. Mark and he had been on sea for two days since they left the island where Will defeated Meat Skewer Raine in combat.

"For the last time, no." Mark replied. "I told you yesterday that the nearest island was still a few days away."

"But I'm bored!" Will moaned.

"If you're that bored then do something." Mark suggested. "Like fish us some more fish or use your water powers to get us there faster." He said the last part jokingly.

Will grinned and he got up. "Okay!"

Mark shook his head and adjusted the sail. Suddenly the small ship rocked and moved ahead. Mark almost lost balance but managed to grab the mast and hold himself steady as he looked back at Will. "What's happening?!"

"I'm doing what you suggested!" Will moved his body to the side a bit, showing that he had his hands together and shooting out a jet of water that propelled the ship forward.

"I was only joking!" Mark yelled and looked at the front of the ship. He saw a small building appearing on the horizon and few moments later, an island appeared, a populated one at that. "Hey! I can see the island and there's a lighthouse! It must be Taikano island!"

"Wait a minute! You said we were still a few days away from getting there!" Will stared at Mark.

"I told you I only knew basic navigation!" Mark yelled at Will. "Besides, it never occurred to either of us to have you do that!"

Will laughed. "Yeah, that's true! We're nothing more than a couple of useless bakas!"

"I'd tell you not to make fun of me. But you're making fun of yourself too." Mark muttered then pointed at the island. "Okay, Will! Full speed ahead!"

"You got it, Mark!" Will increased the intensity of the jet of water he was launching, causing the ship to go faster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Piece: Prism Reflection**

**Taikano Island Part I**

**The island with the Lighthouse! Property of the Marines?!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're finally on Taikano Island." Will got out of his ship after having docked it in the port and stretched himself a bit. "But what's with the lighthouse?"

"They built it ten years ago. Taikano Island's famous for the fogs that happen at night and with the lighthouse, they can guide the ships that sail at night to shore." Mark explained.

"I didn't know the nights here were so foggy." Will said.

"They're the foggiest in the East Blue." Mark added.

The two walked into the town and noticed the people walking around and some stalls outside. Will noticed a stall filled with apples and quickly ran over to it. "Apples!"

"Hello, sir. Interested in these delicious apples?" The stall vendor asked and sweatdropped as he saw Will was already eating two of the apples.

"I'm sorry about my friend, sir. How much are the apples?" Mark asked.

"They cost 150 Beri. However, I'm having a special today. Two apples for 100 Beri." The stall vendor replied with a smile.

"Pay the man, Mark." Will said, picking up two more apples.

"Why do I have to pay for them?" Mark muttered as he paid the vendor 200 Beri.

"I vane rib I coul bin boneon du doin by bivate ku." Will said, his mouth full.

Mark frowned at Will. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Will."

Will swallowed the food he was chewing. "I said I wonder if I could find someone to join my pirate crew."

"Pirates?!" The stall vendor yelled, getting the attention of the people nearby.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He's a bit of an idiot and tends to blurt out things that aren't true." Mark quickly apologized to the vendor and the people that were paying attention to them. The small crowd turned away and returned to what they were doing.

Mark turned to look at Will and scolded him. "Don't just say to people that you're a pirate! In case you've forgotten, people are afraid of them!"

"Oh yeah." Will laughed, scratching the back of his head. "So are you going to the base?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to go there, find the recruitment center and join the Marine."

"Marines?!" The vendor yelled and people got nervous at the mention of the Marines.

Mark looked confused and asked the vendor. "I get pirates but why are everyone nervous of the Marines?"

"Did I hear correctly when you said you were joining the Marines?" The vendor asked and Mark nodded.

"If I were you kid, I wouldn't join the Marines here. I'd go somewhere else and join there or give up on doing so." The vendor suggested.

"But why? What's happening here with the Marines?" Mark asked.

"Just trust me on this. If I were you, I wouldn't cause any trouble here and if you did, then leave the island as soon as possible." The vendor said.

Mark nodded. "Okay. You heard him, Will. We should just restock our supplies and-" He turned to look at Will, only to find that he was gone. "Will?! Where did you go?!!"

"I'm right here!" Will yelled back. Mark found him and saw that Will was standing near the edge of town. "I saw something cool over there! I'm going to check it out!"

"Will, wait!" Mark yelled but it was no use. Will had already ran ahead, straight out of hearing range. "There he goes."

"Go and stop your friend." The vendor said, terrified. "He's going to the clearing and that area is restricted to Marines only."

"Why is it restricted?" Mark asked.

The vendor frowned as he replied. "There's a criminal being held there. He's being guarded by a group of Marines."

"A criminal?" Mark asked, surprised.

The vendor nodded. "Yes. A man known as Zen Master."

"The fugitive rebel?" Mark asked.

"Yes, him. But that man doesn't deserve to be executed." The vendor sighed.

Mark looked at him, confused. "What does that mean?"

"That man didn't deserve this. He only turned himself in to save a girl." The vendor shook his head. "Enough of my musings. You have to go and stop your friend before he provokes the Marines."

"Okay. Thanks for the warning." Mark nodded then ran straight to the direction to where Will ran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! This is a big clearing!" Will said, staring at the clearing which had tall, metal fences with pointy tips on top surrounding an area.

Despite what Mark had been told, there weren't any Marines on sight. Seeing that no one was around, Will walked towards the fence and climbed over it, careful around the pointy tips. He jumped down from the fence and noticed a few trees in the center. In one of those trees was a figure, hanging on one of the branches by a rope that was also tied around the figure's arms.

Will took a closer look at the figure and saw that it was a guy that was older than him. The guy was about five feet tall with a medium large body build, light tanned skin and spiky black short hair. He wore long, black pant, a grey T-shirt and a gold karate headband on his head. Will also noticed that his legs were tied as the man lifted up his head, revealing his red eyes and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked. "Don't you know this place is off limits to civilians?"

"What are you doing up there?" Will asked, looking up at the man who scoffed. "Oh, I'm just hanging around."

Will made a thumbs down with his right hand. "Boo. That stinks."

"Like I care what you think." The man retorted.

"So… Who are you…?" Will asked.

The man scoffed. "You're not from around here, are you? I guess you haven't been in town long enough to hear about me."

"Will! Get away from him!" Mark's voice sound as Will looked behind him and saw Mark behind the fence. "Get over here! Don't you know who that guy is?!"

"Not really." Will grinned. "But he has this really awesome spiky black hair."

"That's Zen Master Kale Alexander!" Mark yelled. "The fugitive rebel who's people declared war against the World Government by rebelling against the Marines."

"Really?" Will said, grinning with a glint in his eyes.

The man, Kale stared at Mark, smirking. "You know, you shouldn't believe every rumor you hear."

"So you're strong?" Will asked.

Kale scoffed. "You have to be to survive. Especially when one plans to screw the Marines at every turn."

"Awesome! You have to join my pirate crew!" Will said, excited.

"WHAT?!" Mark yelled, surprised. "You can't ask him to join you! He doesn't discriminate between Marines and pirates! I heard he turned a few in for Beri!"

"I got nothing against pirates." Kale said. "I just needed to put food in my belly. Besides, I can't join your crew, seeing as how I'm going to be hanged in a few days."

"Then I'll just free you." Will replied, pointing at the rope. "I'll just untie you then-"

"Don't bother." Kale interrupted. "Even if you did free me, I'm not going anywhere. Not without Zen Godai."

"Zen Godai?" Will repeated. At that moment, the three heard a noise and Mark quickly motioned Will towards him. Will nodded, walked towards Mark and climbed over the fence, landing besides Mark.

"Let's get out of here, Will." Mark said and began to leave but saw that Will just stood there, staring at Kale. "I'm not leaving. Not yet."

"But Will…" Mark said and the two heard a noise again. Will and Mark then saw someone on top of the fence at the left side looking at his or her surroundings then jumped down, landing in front of the fence.

The person walked towards Kale as Will and Mark saw that the person was a girl. The girl was about 5'6" with a slightly better toned figure than most girls around her age and long, orange hair that was tied in a ponytail. She wore an orange and black striped T-shirt, skinny dark blue shorts that fell to just below her knees and a pair of black, slip on shoes that fit comfortably around her feet. The girl stopped walking and looked at her surroundings, revealing her yellowish eyes, a multi colored gem around her neck and a small, wrapped pack on she was carrying with her right hand.

The girl walked over to Kale and stood in front of him. "Umm… Hello…"

Kale looked up and stared at the girl. "Oh, you again. Didn't I tell you not to come back here?"

The girl looked down. "I'm sorry… But I brought you something to eat." She looked up, lifting up the pack she was holding to show it to him.

"Not that I don't appreciate it…" Kale started. "But how do you propose I eat this?"

The girl blushed and stammered. "Umm… w-well… I… c-c-c-could feed you… I brought a fork…"

Before Kale could answer, he saw the fence where the girl had climbed over open and three Marines entered the clearing. Kale scowled as he glared at the center Marine, a Captain followed by two low rank Marines, Privates by the looks of it wielding Marine issued rifles.

The Captain was a man in near his late 30's with a short, buzz cut hair, light green eyes and a serious look on his face. He wore a standard Marine uniform, except the sleeves were ripped off, revealing his long, fit arms, had his Captain's coat rolled up by half and the sleeves were tied around his waist and the standard Marine boots.

"Well, well. If it isn't miss Tora." The Captain said, staring at the girl, Tora. "I believe everyone in town were told this area is restricted for authorized personnel only. Or did you come here to trade places with Zen Master Kale Alexander?"

"No such luck, Doran." Kale sneered. "I stand by what I said and my decision. I won't have you convince her otherwise."

Doran nodded. "Understood. That still doesn't explain why she is here."

"Well…" Tora started. "I… just came to bring him something to eat…"

"Is that so?" Dora stared at the pack and swiped it off from Tora's hands. "Well, since you are going to be executed, you do have the right to your last meal."

Doran unwrapped the pack and opened the small lunchbox that was inside. The smell of oven roasted rosemary and lemon chicken filled the air as Doran saw cooked rice and two drumsticks beside it. There were also three dumplings on top of the rice and soy sauce was all over the dumplings and rice. "Is that takoyaki on top of the rice?"

"Umm, yes…" Tora nodded. "I thought he'd like some."

Doran pointed at one of the Privates. "You! Escort miss Tora out of the restricted zone!"

The Private saluted and looked at Tora. "This way, ma'am."

Tora left with the Marine Private, leaving Doran, Kale and the other Private alone. Doran grabbed the edges of the cloth and let it go, dropping the meal near Kale's tied up feet, a few of the contents spilling out but most of the food was there.

"Enjoy your meal." Doran turned around and left with the remaining Private. Mark sighed, relieved and walked away from the fence. "Good thing the Marines didn't see us. Let's get out of here while we still can, Will."

"I'm hungry." Will said all of sudden.

"You already ate four apples! How can you still be hungry?!" Mark yelled.

"Hey you." Kale called out, getting Will and Mark's attention. "Come here for a moment."

"Just ignore him, Will and let's get out of here." Mark said but saw that Will had already jumped over the fence and was standing in front of Kale. "Just listen to me for once, Will!"

"I'm here." Will stared at Kale.

"Pick up the lunchbox from the ground, will ya?" Kale asked. Will picked up the lunchbox from the ground and held it up to him. "Now I need you to shove it into my mouth."

"What about the drumsticks?" Will asked.

Kale scoffed. "Just use the fork to separate the meat from the bone."

Will did as Kale asked and fed him. Once Kale finished eating the food, the lunchbox was now empty; the fork now inside as Will had placed it there. "I wanted to eat that."

"Too bad. You should've done so before you decided to listen to me." Kale said. "Now go and get out of here."

Will turned around and walked back to the fence as Kale called out to him. "One more thing. Give this message to that girl if you see her."

"What is it?" Will asked, his back facing Kale.

"Tell her… It was delicious…" Kale said, tears forming in his eyes, even though Will couldn't see him.

"Sure. You can count on it." Will climbed over the fence and ran past Mark.

"Where are you going, Will?" Mark yelled, running after his friend.

Will looked back, a grin on his face. "What else? Look for that girl and return her stuff."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tora couldn't believe how careless she had been. She had been so worried about Kale that she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and bumped into the last people she wanted to see. "Oh no."

"If it isn't the cat freak herself." A boy said, standing in front of Tora. He was about her height, only one or two feet taller with short, green hair and light brown eyes. He wore a simple red T-shirt with a black biker jacket with the sleeves ripped off, blue jeans and biker boots.

Another boy that was besides the first one was a bit shorter than Tora by a few feet with short black hair and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a dark blue shirt with grey sleeves, dark brown shorts and sneakers.

The last person was the girl besides the first boy. She was about the same height as Tora with blond hair that fell to her shoulders and light brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless green tank top, light brown jean shorts and a pair of dark brown boots.

"I-I'm sorry, J-jarod. I… have to be..." Tora started to leave but the girl stood in her way.

"Where do you think you're going, neko freak? You're not trying to ignore poor Nala-chan aren't you?" Nala-chan said tauntingly.

"You're not going to get away from us, idiot kitty. I, Ken will make sure of that." The boy with glasses, Ken chuckled.

"P-please… J-just let m-me pass…" Tora said, panicking.

Jarod shook his head. "Not a chance, freak. You're going to learn your place for talking to us like that."

Ken noticed her hands tensing up and smirked. "Go ahead and transform. We'll just gladly tell the Marines how you attacked us for no reason. I'm sure they'll arrest you, regardless of the deal that criminal made."

Tora looked down. Ken had her there and knew she couldn't defend herself from them because they would use her abilities as an excuse of unprovoked attack. "W-what do you want?!"

'How about you bring us food every time you go outside? And that is every day." Jarod started. "Also, if you're at your home then we'll drag you out. If your parents asked, tell them you had an errand to run."

"You're going to do everything we say, not that a freak like you can do anything right, am I correct?" Ken taunted.

"That's all for now. We'll find you if there's anything else." Jarod pointed his thumb behind him. "Now get out of our sight. I'm getting sick just looking at a freak like you."

Tora looked, down, feeling hurt as she started getting up when Nala-chan spoke up. "Wait. You guys aren't tough enough with this 'thing'. I keep telling you to discipline her."

"And look what that brought you, Nala. Getting terrified by this freak." Ken was suddenly punched in the face and his glasses fell down. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"I told you! It's Nala-chan!" Nala-chan growled. "The chan in my name is not a damn suffix!"

"Fine, fine! Sheesh!" Ken picked his glasses as Nala-chan cracked her knuckles. "I'll make this as painful as I can. You fight back and I'll tell the Marines how I was defending myself from your unprovoked attack."

Tora closed her eyes, preparing herself for her inevitable beating. As Nala-chan lifted her fist and made to punch Tora, a hand grabbed her right arm and stopped her. "Hey?! Who's holding my arm?!!"

"It's not right to attack someone who won't fight back." Nala-chan looked for the owner of the voice and arm. Looking to her right, she saw Will who lowered her arm and let go of it.

"What we do is none of your business!" Nala-chan growled, angry that he had stopped her from attacking Tora.

"So... this… is... where… you… were… Will…" Mark panted as he bent over to catch his breath. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Jarod smiled as he walked over to Tora. "We were just helping our friend here get up but your friend assumed she was going to get beat up."

"Is that so?" Mark thought for a moment but saw Will's frown and he didn't buy the explanation. "What really happened, Will?"

"She was about to punch her." Will simply replied.

Ken adjusted his glasses and shook his head. "You must have simply misunderstood the situation. We tried to be friends with her lots of time but Tora here simply refuses and insults us."

"She even got in trouble with the Marines." Nala-chan added. "And tricked this traveler into protecting here. It was just luck in her part that the man was a criminal."

"I'm sure if given the chance, she'll get in trouble with the Marines again." Jarod shook his head. "This girl just doesn't have any respect for the rules placed by the Marines."

Will suddenly just laughed. "Yeah, that last part's true."

"You don't have to agree with them." Mark said.

"Why not? She was in that clearing where Kale is." Will replied.

"SHE WAS THERE?!!" Jarod, Ken and Nala-chan said at the same time.

"You were there?!" Tora said as well, surprised she didn't smell them coming a mile away when she arrived. She then remembered that the meal she had brought was still hot and that the smell of the chicken blocked their scents. It also explained why she didn't smell the Marines earlier.

Will nodded. "Yep. I saw you bringing him the meal. Too bad the Marines wouldn't let you feed him."

"Let me get this straight. Are you telling me the Marines caught this freak and just let her go with a warning?!" Nala-chan asked, furiously.

Will nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"First you call her someone who doesn't want to be your friend and now you call her a freak?" Mark looked at the three. "You guys can't fool us. Mistreating her just because she's different."

"Different? She's a freak! She was also friends with pirates!" Jarod started. "This 'thing' shouldn't even be considered an animal!"

Will cracked his knuckles. "I suggest you leave her alone please."

Ken backed away nervously. "Maybe we should just cut our losses and leave. Okay, Jarod, Nala-chan?"

"No way!" Nala-chan yelled. "I'm not leaving just because to strangers decided to get nosy and meddle in our business!"

"This coming from an arrogant girl who adds the suffix chan to her name!" Mark retorted.

Nala-chan glared at Mark. "It's not a suffix! It's actually my full name! At least get that right, stupid!"

"What makes you think we have to listen to you guys?" Jarod stared at Will. "How about you get out of here now?!"

"I'm not leaving." Will said.

"Then I'll make you." Jarod made to punch Will but the latter grabbed his arm, twisted it to his back and restrained him. "Hey! Let go of me!!"

"First, apologize to… Uhh, what was your name?" Will asked.

Tora looked down. "It's… Tora…"

"Nice name…" Will said, causing Tora to blush slightly. No one had complimented her name before. Not since she was… seven… She frowned, remembering what had happened those years ago.

"Well… Apologize to Tora…" Will repeated, adding Tora's name.

Jarod looked at Will as if he asked him to kill himself. "There's no way I'll say something like that to a freak like her!"

Will twisted Jarod's arm a bit more forcefully and he cringed in pain. "Fine, I'll do it. I'm… s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry… There, I said it…"

Will pushed Jarod, letting go of his arm. "Now I want you three to leave her alone."

Nala-chan had enough as she stepped forward, standing besides Tora. "There's no way we'll listen to someone like you and we won't leave this useless trash of a freak alone!" She kicked Tora for emphasis.

Tora fell to the ground, clutching where she had been kicked and tears forming in her eyes from the pain. Seeing this, Will glared at Nala-chan and walked over to her.

"Oh please. You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" Nala-chan taunted as Will got closer to her and lifted up his arm. "Go ahead. I'll just tell the Marines how you helped that freak in an unprovoked attack against me an-" She stopped as Will punched her in the face.

Jarod and Ken stood there in shock. They couldn't believe someone just up and punched one of them. Nala-chan of all people. Ken ran over to her and helped her up. "Let's get out of here."

"Fine." Nala-chan agreed as Ken carried her away. Jarod glared at Will. "You think you can get away with this?! You think you have the right to meddle in our affairs?!!"

Jarod motioned to the houses around town. "This whole town's a property of the Marines! This whole island belongs to them! Every square inch! Even the lighthouse's their base!"

"They'll find out what you did then you'll regret ever stepping foot on this island! Whether we tell them or not!" Jarod turned around and ran after Ken and Nala-chan.

Will walked over to Tora and asked. "You okay?"

"Uh, y-yes…" Tora replied nervously.

"Let me help you up." Will offered a hand. Tora took it and got up.

Mark walked over to the two. "It's a good thing we got here when we did."

"That reminds me. Here, I brought it back for you." Will gave her the lunchbox which he had been holding on his left arm the whole time.

Tora took it and looked down. "T-thank you. I-I'd be happy to repay you for your help… If I could…"

"Oh but you can." Will smiled. "Can we have more of that chicken? It smelled delicious."

"This isn't the time for food, Will!" Mark yelled. "Besides, did you forget the message you had for her?"

"Message?" Tora asked, confused.

"Oh yeah. Kale said that the meal was delicious." Will said.

"Really? He said that?" Tora said, surprised.

Will nodded. "Yep. He even ate the bits that fell on the ground."

"Thanks! But…" Tora frowned. "Why? Why did you help someone like me? Those three were right, I am a freak."

"Why are you worrying about what those three think?" Mark asked. "Those guys are nothing more than bullies."

"Mark's right. Just ignore them. I'm Will by the way." Will said.

"Umm, nice to meet you." Tora nodded.

"So where do you live, Tora?" Mark asked.

"Umm, in a small inn… M-my parents are the owners…" Tora replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, there's a chance those three will go after you if you go alone." Mark explained. "So we'll take you there."

"Oh! T-that's o-o-okay… I c-can get t-there on my-" Tora turned around and bumped into Will, who had been behind her. "I'm sorry! I'm just so clumsy and useless! I'm sure you can't stand having me around!"

"It's okay. Besides, I like you." Will grinned.

Tora suddenly looked up at Will, blushing furiously as she looked shocked. "_He… he likes me…?!_"

She suddenly fainted and Will grabbed her before she fell to the ground. "Why did she faint all of a sudden?"

"Because of what you said!" Mark replied. "You just don't tell a girl you suddenly met you like her out of the blue like that!"

"Why not? She's funny" Will laughed.

"_It's a good thing she's unconscious. This way, she won't have to hear Will say that._" Mark thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in town, there was a small house. It has two floors and was big enough for five or six people. Seven if you counted the owners who lived there. Placed besides the door was a small bell that people could ring to get the attention of the owners.

Inside the house, there were five people sitting at the dinner table. One was a man in his late 30's to early 40's with a bald head, a brown beard and light green eyes. He wore a grey shirt and dark blue overalls that expanded due to his round belly and grey shoes.

The other person was a woman in her middle to late 30's with orange hair tied in a bun and blue eyes. She wore a simple light brown dress with a white cooking apron on top and simple women shoes.

The two were staring at the three youths at the table. Mark who was staring at Will stuff himself with chicken and mashed potatoes while Tora brought three cups to the table.

"I really am sorry about my friend's appetite, Irlan and Ena." Mark apologized. "He shouldn't still be hungry after those apples he ate."

"It's quite all right." Irlan laughed. "It's the least we can do after helping our daughter from those three hooligans."

"Oh id vash nuttin." Will replied with his mouth full. He swallowed then drank his cup of water. "More please."

"I apologize for his table manners as well." Mark sweatdropped.

"Oh, don't fret." Ena shrugged. "He's not the first customer we've had with worse table manners and he certainly won't be the last."

Will swallowed his third helping and stared at Irlan. "There's something one of those guys said that's bothering me. What did he mean when he said this whole island's a property of the Marines?"

"Yeah and why are the Marines interested in Tora?" Mark added.

The innkeeper and his wife kept quiet at the question. As Will and Mark stared at the two, Irlan smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, don't bother with trivial questions like that. Go on and have some more of my wife's chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Okay." Will banged on the table, a knife and fork held in his hands.

Mark just stared at the two. "It sounds to me like you guys are changing the subject."

Ena sweatdropped. "Oh please. What in the world would think that?"

At that moment, the bell outside rang and Ena quickly got up. "There's someone at the door. Why, it could be a customer."

"I'll be right behind you, dear." Irlan got up and went to the front door with Ena.

Mark looked at Tora, who was in the kitchen and whispered to Will. "Don't you think it's strange that they're hiding something, Will?"

"Well…" Mark looked around to make sure he wasn't interrupted and continued. "It's just that the people here are afraid of the Marines. Almost as much as pirates. Also, why would they be interested in an innkeeper's daughter?"

"I don't know… But let's not worry about it…" Will grinned. "I'm sure the answers will come sooner or later…"

Irlan and Ena returned to the dining room. They were accompanied by an elderly man, his hair already white with a beard and moustache to boot and a tan, wrinkly skin. He was shorter than Tora by a few feet and wore a simple white with green pants underneath and sandals. Irla helped the elderly man sit down as Ena ran into the kitchen.

"Tora! Dalan is here! Could you please prepare his tea?" She yelled as Irlan sat down and looked at the two. "This is old Dalan. He's a frequent visitor of ours and knows everything that goes on in town."

"Oh. So he's some sort of a wise ossan, isn't he?" Will guessed, grinning.

"Uh, well…" Irlan hesitated.

"No offense but he looks more eccentric than wise to me." Mark said.

Dalan just laughed a bit. "You speak the truth, boy. Wise, I am not but well informed I am. For example, you did not join the Marines because of the warning the vendor gave you, correct?"

"How did you…?!" Mark asked, shocked.

"And you…" Dalan looked at Will. "…You are starting out as a pirate, are you not?"

"Cool!" Will said, amazed. "You really are awesome, ossan!"

Dalan just laughed. "My dear boy. I could tell just by looking at you. You are not the first pirate I ran into and you may not certainly be the last."

"Then maybe you can answer some questions for us." Mark asked.

"You wish to talk of the Marines' purpose on this island, their interest in Tora and Zen Master Kale's involvement, correct?" Dalan asked.

Mark, Will, even Irlan and Ena who had just returned from the kitchen stared at Dalan in shock. "_How did he even know?! Will and I were only talking about it just now!! He really is well informed!!_"

"Ah, I see my guess was correct after all." Dalan replied.

"YOU WERE ONLY GUESSING?!" Will, Mark, Irla and Ena yelled at the same time.

Will then sniffed at the air and turned his head a few times. "Something smells like its burning."

Tora entered the dining room, frowning as she held a plate with meat. The meat was burnt black, a small fire on top of it. "I-I'm sorry. I let the fire on too long."

"It's okay, Tora. But you shouldn't let that fire on the meat burning." Irlan warned.

"I can put that fire out for you if you want." Will lifted up his hand and shot a water bubble at the plate, dousing the fire.

Irlan, Ena and Tora stared at Will, shocked and surprised while Dalan just looked intrigued at what he did. Mark just sighed as he leaned back on his chair. "You did it again, Will. Doing something without thinking."

"Can it be…?" Irlan said as Tora dropped the plate on the table and looked at Will. "Did you… eat a Devil Fruit too…?"

Will shook his head. "Not really…"

"He can still swim. I saw it with my own eyes." Mark explained. "Someone else called him a blessed of the sea."

"I see. You are a Purizumu." Dalan spoke up. "In other words, an Angel Dew user."

"Angel Dew user?" Ena asked as Dalan nodded, a giddy grin on his face. "Yes. That means you, my dear boy, drank the Angel Dew." He pointed at Will.

Will had a plain expression but could manage one word. "Huh?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long with the chapter. Well, here I finally added characters offered by you guys. Kale Alexander belongs to **Kisdota-The Freak Gamer** and Tora belongs to **Silver Wolf Demon**. Next chapter, I will finally explain about the Purizumu or Angel Dew users. Until then, please read and review.


	4. Taikano Island II

**One Piece: Prism Reflection**

**Taikano Island Part II**

**The Truth of Purizumu! Doran's Intentions!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel Dew?" Mark asked, obviously as confused as Will.

"What is Angel Dew, old Dalan?" Tora asked.

"Ah, yes. I forgot that very few people know what they are. It is a recent discovery, a substance found in the deepest part of the sea." Dalan explained. "It is dew that comes from plants found in the deepest of seas. The plants that create the dew is very rare, so rare that it is only commonly found within the New World."

"Ooooh! Tell me more!" Will said, excitedly.

"There are also rare deposits of these plants found within the Grand Line." Dalan resumed his explanation. "It is said that the plants gather the minerals and essences of the sea and it is transferred into the dew. Those who drink Angel Dew are said to be granted great power."

"So it's the same as eating a Devil Fruit." Mark nodded.

"Similar but not quite the same." Mark looked confused as Dalan continued. "Those who drink Angel Dew can still swim. That is because Angel Dew are said to be the opposite of Devil Fruit. And yet, they are quite similar. Yin and Yang."

"That explains why I can still swim. I must've drank an Angel Dew without knowing." Will said. "I always used to think I ate a Devil Fruit when I was a kid." He laughed after the last part.

"How could you drink one without knowing?" Mark asked.

"Most people who are unaware they had drank Angel Dew may live their whole life without knowing so." Dalan explained. "It is not a stretch for them to believe they ate a Devil Fruit."

"That's true." Will nodded.

"Also, because of their rarity, Angel Dews aren't classified into three groupings like the Devil Fruits. " Dalan added. "Also, Angel Dew users do not fare well with the weather or changes in temperature. This weakness is equal to the Devil Fruit users' inability to swim. Remember this."

Will nodded. "I will. But there is one more thing."

"You are wondering the name of your Angel Dew, the one you drank, yes?" Dalan guessed.

Will nodded and Dalan chuckled. "It is understandable for you to want to understand yourself. Looking closely at your ability, I would warrant a guess and say you had drank the Mizu no Tsuyu."

"So that's what it's called…" Will stated.

"That is correct. Now on to the next subject." Dalan said and Mark understood. "The Marines."

Dalan nodded. "Correct. The Marines arrived on our island four years ago. Back then, they were led by Commodore Natories."

"Notorious? They were led by a notorious commodore?" Will asked, confused.

"Will! His name was Natories!" Mark corrected as Dalan continued. "They've been following a crew of pirates that docked on our island at night thanks to the lighthouse. After capturing the pirates, the Marines stationed here."

"Because the lighthouse provided safe passage for pirates." Will finished.

"I guess your friend has his smart moments, Tora." Irlan said.

"Natories left Doran in charge of the Marines stationed here." Dalan continued. "Doran, at first was very greedy and used his position to impose a tax on our town. Those who couldn't pay their taxes where imprisoned. We thought things could not get worse. We were wrong."

"The pirate attack three years ago." Ena said, worried. "They suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ambushed the Marines! It was chaos!"

"I apologize for bringing up such sad memories." Dalan said. "As expected, Doran attempted to run away. But something happened as he reached the dock. Doran somehow captured the captain of the pirates and half of his crew on his own. Marines who found them claimed to have seen the captain and his crew tied up in ropes with Doran keeping guard over all of them."

"Since that day, the people and Marines changed their view on him. Everything was fine for a short while." Irlan said.

"But then the taxes returned. Only, when no one could pay, the Marines took possession of their home, their tools, their belongings. Doran offered a proposition to those who couldn't afford to lose their homes." Dalan explained. "Join the Marines and you won't worry about taxes again. But in doing so, the homes of those who join are now under Marines jurisdiction."

"So when Jarod said the island is property of the Marines…" Mark started.

"He truly meant it." Dalan nodded. "As of now, almost the whole town is under their jurisdiction and Doran is in control of the Marines. Beware of Doran for he is extreme when it comes to pirates and enemies of the Marines."

Will nodded. "Okay, ossan. But where's Tora?" He looked around but found no sign of her.

"I didn't see her go to her room…" Ena said.

"She went out the back door while we were talking. Tora's probably going to visit them in her secret place." Dalan explained.

Will simply got up and asked. "Where's the back door?"

"Will, where are you going?" Mark asked.

"After Tora, of course. I need to make sure those three don't try to ambush her again." Will explained.

"Go through the kitchen. It's the second door on your right." Dalan took a sip of his tea. Will nodded and left through the kitchen.

"You really are well informed." Mark said, impressed.

"I know. Now our final subject. The Marines' interest in Tora." Dalan looked at Mark. "For this, you must first learn of her past."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tora panted as she sat on a rock. She had snuck out during Dalan's explanation of the Marines since she had been through what happened personally. Tora hoped to take the chance to visit her secret place. She took another look at her surroundings and sighed as she got up.

"Good. No one's following me." Tora resumed walking. Despite her enhanced senses, she was unaware that Will was following her.

Tora reached an area with a bunch of bushes and trees. She walked to one specific part where two bushes stood in between two trees. Tora checked the bushes and smiled.

"Good. This is the right path." Tora sighed. Will leaned close and asked. "Right path to where?"

Tora jumped and shrieked. She turned around, going into a battle stance but relaxed when she saw Will. "What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you." Will replied. "I wanted to make sure those three didn't ambush you. Where are you going?"

"Uh, nowhere…" Tora stood in front of the open path.

"Really? I thought you were going to that secret place the well informed ossan told me about." Will replied, looking confused.

Tora looked surprised and yelled. "I can't believe old Dalan knows about it too!"

"So are we going or not?" Will asked. Tora sighed. She knew Will had already seen the path and was afraid that he would tell other people if left alone.

"Fine, but you have to promise to keep it a secret." Tora said.

Will nodded. "My lips are sealed."

Tora sighed. "Okay. Follow me." She led Will through the path, reaching a small clearing with mounds of earth. There were flowers growing on the mounds of earth and a stone at an end of each mound.

Will looked at each stone and mound and counted six. Six stones and six mounds. "Are those graves?"

Tora nodded. "Yes. These are the graves of those who were once close to me."

Will got closer to the gravestones and noticed Jolly Rogers on each one. They were different in that they were animal skulls instead of human skulls. He also read their names and positions. "These guys are pirates!"

Tora nodded. "Yes. They understood me better than anyone else. They made me feel like I was needed. They were the only people besides my parents and old Dalan who understood me and treated me nicely."

"What happened?" Will asked.

"A rival crew of theirs… They kidnapped me…" Tora said, clenching her fists. "They all came to save me… Even though they were wounded… They obtained new wounds trying to save me…"

"And they died…" Will finished.

"This necklace I wear is a sign of friendship…" Tora lifted up her necklace, holding the multi colored gem. "A sign that I was their nakama. And look how I repay them. By leading them to their deaths."

"You're wrong." Will said, getting Tora's attention. "Don't blame yourself for something they chose. They would've willingly given their lives to save their nakama. I would do the same thing for mine. Just as a friend of mine saved me from darkness and willingly sacrificed the use of his arm to save my life."

Tora just looked at Will, shocked that he had mentioned something about himself. "Y-you were… like me…?"

"In a way." Will grinned. "Why don't you join my pirate crew?"

"Wh-what? M-me?" Tora asked, surprised. "I… I can't…"

"Why not? Come on, let's be nakama." Will said, offering his hand.

Tora just stared at Will as a memory of her childhood flashed before her eyes. A man offering her hands and asking her the same question. "_Come on, let's be nakama._"

"I'm sorry. I need to be alone." She turned around and ran, tears in her eyes. Will ran after her, yelling. "Wait, Tora!"

As the two quickly ran out of the secret place, they missed Jarod who walked out from behind the tree, smirking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the lighthouse, two Marine Privates followed a Sergeant, a man wearing standard Marine uniform and the cap with tan skin, a five o clock shadow and piercing brown eyes.

The three Marines then stopped and saluted as Doran walked straight to them and saluted back. "At ease, men. Report."

The sergeant stepped forward. "All clear, sir! No signs of any other ships besides our own!"

"Good job, sergeant. Come, walk with me." Doran turned around and began walking. The sergeant motioned the Privates to return to their posts and they left. He then followed Doran.

"Sir! How goes the search?!" The sergeant asked.

"Search? Ah, yes. The search for the possible remains of the Wild Zoo pirates and signs of the treasures they stole from the ship, Marion Veil." Doran said. "I'm afraid it's not going too well, sergeant Connell."

"I see." Connell nodded. "Wasn't the innkeeper's daughter a friend of theirs?"

"Yes and she's our only lead to the location of their bodies and treasure. We would've already found the bodies if Zen Master Kale hadn't arrived." Doran sighed. "But we've been after that rebel for years. It was either him or her."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Connell asked and Doran nodded. "You may speak."

"If I may, sir. Why the search for the remains?" Connell asked. "If it's to ensure that they really are deceased, I would understand and confiscating the stolen gold as well. But why the interest in dead pirates?"

Doran suddenly turned around and a rope shot out from his hand. It tied itself around Connell's neck then pulled it back, choking the Sergeant. "I don't care if they're dead! That does not absolve them of their crimes! Pirates don't deserve this mercy, even in death!"

"B-but… sir…" Connell managed as he tried to pull the rope of his neck but to no avail.

"Understand this, Sergeant. I want those corpses found and hanged near the lighthouse and the treasure in our custody." Doran glared at the Sergeant. "I want those bodies to be an example of what happens to those who chose a life of piracy or are pirates. Are we clear, Sergeant?"

"C-crystal…" Connell replied. Doran loosened up the rope, untying itself from the Sergeant's neck and returning to the Captain's hand. "How else does one deal with a festering wound, Sergeant? By cauterizing it, of course."

"Understood, sir." Connell replied. He was still hesitant about the search as he rubbed his neck.

"Also, with that gold, we can fund for a new Marine base here. Better accommodations and defense set up on this island." Doran added as he stared at his Sergeant. "This way, we can set up the peace that which is the order on this island and ensure that the chaos that which is piracy never infest our society."

At that moment, a Private ran over to Doran and Connell, saluting to them. "Sir! There are civilians who wish to speak with you! They claim it'll help the Marines!"

"At ease! Lead me to these civilians!" Doran ordered. The Private saluted again then turned around and led Doran and Connell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tora had kept running, tears flowing through her eyes. Talking to Will had brought up memories she never wish to remember again. Painful memories of her past.

"_Not again! I can't go through that again!_" Tora thought as she kept running and remembered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback!_

A seven year old Tora sat down under a tree, crying for what seemed to be the third time in the day. Her hair was shorter and she was wearing a red dress, now stained with her tears as she looked down. "I'll never get any friends. Why would I when I'm a freak?"

She got up and began walking when she bumped into something and fell down. "Ow. I'm sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't looking where I was going." A voice said as Tora looked up and saw that it belonged to a man. The man seemed quite young, around the late 20's to early 30's with short, sleek black hair and light greenish eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, a red jacket placed on his shoulder similar to a cape, blue pants and red shoes.

"Tell me, little girl. Do you know where there's an inn in town?" The man asked.

Tora looked down. "Umm, well… My parents… own an inn…"

The man sighed. "That's a relief. That means I can walk you home as well. Although I was going to walk you home anyway. You don't mind, do you?"

Tora looked at the man; a bit surprised he was being nice to her. "N-no. Of course not."

The man smiled at her. "Good. Would you be so kind as to lead the way?"

Tora nodded and walked, the man following her. "By the way, my name is Caru. What's yours?"

"Tora." Tora replied.

"Tora. That's a nice name." Caru said and Tora couldn't help but smile.

-------

"I'm telling you! You should've seen the look on Reno's face!" Caru said, laughing.

"I know. Hilarious as always, captain." A man replied, sitting besides Caru. He was younger than Caru by two to three years. He wore a green bandanna over his light brown hair, a black sleeveless shirt over a short sleeved blue shirt, grey pants with the legs ripped at the knees and black shoes. His hazel eyes rolled as Caru kept laughing.

"Relax, Yohan. I was just fooling around." Caru said, patting Yohan on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait till Dallie hears about this. She'll give you an earful." Yohan looked around the dinner table. "Where's Byun? I haven't seen him."

"He's playing hide and seek with Tora." Caru replied.

"Oh and Mari isn't here either. She must be with Rami." Yohan yawned. "How long we gotta wait till they come back?"

"Patience is a virtue." Caru replied.

The door opened, revealing Tora riding a giant of a man into the dining room. The man was taller than Caru and Yohan with buzz cut dark brown hair and piercing dark brown eyes. He wore a simple grey shirt with an open green vest over it, black pants and brown boots.

"About time, Byun." Yohan yawned.

"I told you its pronounced ban. Like those buns you eat on bread." Byun motioned his arms into a Y then zipped his mouth. "The y is silent."

Yohan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're just in time."

"Lazy as always?" Tora teased and Yohan looked up at her. "Of course not. I always do those magic tricks for you."

Tora smiled. "That's true. But you're still lazy."

"You cheeky little…" Yohan muttered.

"She's just a little girl, Yohan." A woman said as she entered the room. She was shorter than the three men with dark green hair that fell to her neck. She wore glasses that complemented her blue eyes, a dark purple short sleeved shirt, skinny pants with red and blue stripes and high heeled, green boots. "Besides, she's telling the truth."

"If it isn't our esteemed navigator, Mari." Caru said. "Where's Dallie?"

"Oh, she's with our marksman." Mari replied, smiling. "You know, Reno? About your height, red slicked back hair, green headband, and same eye color as Byun."

"I told you. The y is silent." Byun motioned his arm into a Y and zipped his mouth.

"Wearing the black jacket, grey shirt," Mari continued, ignoring Byun. "Black dress pants and shoes. The one who's complaining about the prank you made. Tricking him into going out with an elderly woman."

"Hey, I told him she wanted a good looking guy! Not my fault if he took me seriously." Caru shrugged.

"The elderly woman told him your name." Mari smiled. "Expect a big scolding from our cook."

"Just as long as she doesn't drag me into the conversation." Yohan yawned.

------

An apple suddenly exploded and fell from the rock it was perched. About thirty to forty feet away from the apple, a man stood, smirking cockily as he held a rifle. His appearance matched Mari's description, revealing the man to be Reno. "See? I told you I could hit an apple from this distance."

"Wow! That was so cool, Reno!" Tora said, amazed.

"It's nothing to be excited about, Tora." A woman said. She stood about a few feet shorter than Reno but was taller than Mari with long, blue hair that fell to her waist, part of it covering her right eye in a similar manner to Sanji, and her left eye revealed her eye color to be dark green. She wore a simple, brown dress that fell to just above her feet, the upper body area being tight enough to show her figure and a pink apron on the lower area and comfortable black slip on shoes. "It's just one of your simple, easy shots."

"Oi, Dallie! Don't ruin a little girl's dream and image of someone amazing!" Reno yelled at Dallie.

"She's right. They're easy shots for you. Nothing special." Tora replied, smiling.

"Don't just agree with her!" Reno yelled at Tora.

"Sorry, Reno. Girls stick together." Tora stuck her tongue out at the marksman.

"Your hair really is beautiful, Tora. You really should let it grow." Dallie commented.

"Yeah, but I can't wait until I'm older. Then I can be a pirate, like you guys." Tora said.

"Me neither. In fact, I'm looking forward to the day you grow up to become a beautiful woman." Reno said, smirking with his eyes closed.

"Wow, thanks." Tora replied, smiling. "And when I'm older, we can hang out anytime you want."

Reno turned and looked at Tora. "Really? Even in my room?"

Tora nodded, smiling. "Anywhere!"

Reno closed his eyes, tears flowing from them. "_Yes! I can't wait for her to grow up!_"

Dallie got up, glaring at Reno and hit him on the back of his head with a frying pan. "Don't fill her head with those nasty thoughts!" She whacked him in the back of the head again with the frying pan. "And don't you dare take advantage of her!"

"Oi! You just don't someone with a frying pan out of the blue!" Reno yelled back.

"Don't you change the subject, you perverted marksman!" Dallie yelled.

"Shut it, idiot cook!"

"Useless sniper!"

Reno and Dallei went into an argument, trying to out yell one another. Tora just stared at the two as she sweatdropped. "They're at it again. I wish those two would grow up."

-----

Tora shivered as she hid from Caru. He had seen her secret and she was afraid that he would no longer be her friend. Tora got out of her hiding place and resumed running.

"Tora! Wait!" Caru yelled as Tora looked back and saw that he had already caught up with her.

Tora just kept running, hoping to get away. Unfortunately, as she reached a small clearing, she tripped on a tree root and fell down. Tora turned around and saw Caru had slowed down and walked over to her.

"Are you all right?" Caru asked.

Tora ignored the question, crying as she replied. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Tora, there's nothing to apologize for." Caru said as he walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you I was a freak…" Tora figured it didn't matter anymore. She believed Caru would tell the others and they wouldn't be her friend anymore.

Caru frowned, knowing what she meant. "You mean that? I wish you would've told me earlier."

"I'm sorry…" Tora repeated.

"Had you told me earlier, things would've gone smoother between us." Caru replied. "I didn't know you were like us."

Tora stopped crying and looked at Caru, confused. "Huh? Like… you…?"

Caru began transforming, his face growing whiskers, his nose changing into a triangle shape, his teeth getting sharper, his hands and feet transforming into paws. Caru's body grew black fur and a tail grew out just over his butt.

In short, Caru had transformed into an anthromorphic panther. "I too ate a Devil Fruit, just like you. The neko neko no mi, model: Panther."

"You… you really are… like me…" Tora said.

Caru nodded as he turned back into his human form. "So are Dallie, Mari, Byun, Yohan and Reno. Why else would we call ourselves the Wild Zoo pirates?"

"So… all of you can transform…?" Tora asked.

"Yeah, we can." Caru walked towards Tora. He then stopped and offered his hand. "Come on, let's be nakama. Just like we always were."

Tora took Caru's hand as she started to cry again. Only this time, she was smiling as she cried.

-------

"Are we all here? Good. All right men. And ladies too." Caru said, standing in the clearing where he had chased after Tora a few days ago. Mari, Dallie and Tora nodded at him as Caru continued. "Today, we are gathered to honor someone close to us. Even though she may be a child and has never traveled with us, she is still considered our family, crewmember and more importantly, a nakama."

Yohan yawned. "You're someone special in our lives, Tora. You're the only person who enjoy my magic tricks."

"Most kids are afraid of me when they see me. And they always pronounced my name wrong." Byun sighed and smiled. "Even you at first, Tora. But you spelled my name right and warmed up to me."

"You're like the little sister we never had." Mari smiled as Dallie nodded. "Yes. I taught you some of my recipes and you learned to read maps from Mari."

"You listened to me brag even about things that weren't worth bragging about." Reno added.

"And you didn't run away from me when I transformed." Caru searched through a pocket and pulled out a necklace with a multi colored gem. "This necklace is one of our oldest treasures. It was in fact one of the first treasures we ever plundered when we first started out. We want you to have it."

"R-really…?" Tora asked.

Caru nodded as he walked over to Tora and placed the necklace on her. "This shows that you are now our honorary nakama."

"Wow! This is mine?! Thank you!" Tora replied, smiling.

"I think I'm going to cry." Byun sniffed.

Yohand just groaned. "Come on, Byun. Don't be such a crybaby."

"I told you." Byun made the Y motion and zipped his mouth, crying. "The y is silent."

------

"But why do you have to go?" Tora asked. She didn't look the least bit happy as she stood in her family inn dining room.

Caru sighed, also frowning. "I'm sorry, Tora. But we're pirates and the sea's calling to us."

"Besides, we've been in these parts for too long." Mari added. "It was time for us to go."

"Then let me go with you!" Tora said.

"You know we can't do that, Tora." Yohan sighed. "It's one thing if your parents didn't pay much attention to you or if you were an orphan. But your parents love you and would be sad if you left them."

"But… but…" Tora blubbered, tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"Aw, don't be like that, Tora." Dallie smiled. "Remember what we said about making that face?"

"Then don't leave me here all alone!" Tora cried. "Don't abandon me…!"

"Tora…" Byun simply said. He also felt sad about leaving.

"That's it!" Reno brought his fist down at the table, getting everyone's attention. "I've had enough of your crying, you little brat!"

"Huh?" Tora managed to cry out.

Even Yohan's laid back attitude left him as he looked at Reno nervously. "Whoa, calm down. There are better ways to talk to kids, Reno."

"Shut it, you lazy bum!" Reno stared back at Tora. "Tell me! What's your dream?! What did you want to grow up to be?!"

"To be… one of… the best… female pirates… ever…" Tora replied through sniffs.

"Then why are you crying about?! We'll just meet at sea one day! This isn't goodbye!" Reno said. "This is a we'll see you later moment! Besides, even if we never see each other for years, that doesn't mean we'll stop being your nakama!" He pointed at Tora's necklace and added. "Why else would we give that to you?! We'll never forget you as long as you wear that!"

Tora looked at Reno and she soon stopped crying. "Y-you're right. This isn't good bye. We'll see each other again, right?"

"Of course we will." Caru smiled. "We'll be back someday, you can count on that."

Yohan yawned and smiled. "Who knows? We may even bring you presents."

"Like a dollie." Byun said.

"Or a beautiful dress." Dallie added.

"Or a book." Mari said as well.

Tora nodded. "I'll also give you the best welcome ever when you guys come back." She left the dining room excitedly.

"That was really impressive, especially for you, marksman." Dallie noted.

Reno just propped up his legs on the table, leaning on his chair with a cocky smirk. "Even guys like me have their moments, cook."

-------

"Are you sure they'll come after the girl?" A man in pirate clothing said, staring at the man who he couldn't see since they were inside a cave.

Tora was sitting inside, tied up in rope and her mouth muffled by a white cloth. She mumbled as the man in the shadow nodded. "They will, see? Caru and his group of mangy animals have a soft spot for this kid here, see?"

"But sir? How can you be-" The pirate stopped as he heard a click, one that came from a gun and stared, afraid at the shadow of another man, this one sitting down and holding the visage of a rifle.

"Do you doubt me, your captain?" The man said, speaking in a strange accent.

"O-o-of course not, c-c-captain." The pirate replied, stammering.

"Good. Now untie that little brat's mouth. I think she has something to say." The hidden captain ordered.

The pirate nodded and lowered the cloth. Tora's reply was to bite the pirate's finger hard and the latter yelled in pain. "Aahh, my finger! Let go!"

"Quite the spunky lad, see? Biting one of our own men, see?" The shadowed figure commented.

Tora finally opened her mouth, letting go of the pirate's finger and spat a few times. "Yuck! You should take a bath!"

"You got spunk, little girl. But you wouldn't push your luck if I was you." The captain said, his identity still hidden.

"Just you wait! If you don't let me go, my nakama will be here to rescue me!" Tora yelled.

The shadowed man chuckled. "That's exactly what we're counting on, see? You're just the bait to bring those fools, see?"

"My first mate is right, little girl." The captain added. "That scurvy fool Caru and the rest of those beasts are going to get theirs."

Tora glared defiantly at the captain. "You'll regret that! The Wild Zoo pirates will never lose to the likes of you!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Caru's voice sounded as the four looked at the cave entrance and saw him standing there, his crew behind him.

"What happened to ours boys standing at the entrance, see?" The shadowed man asked.

"Oh, they're taking a little nap right about now." Reno replied, lifting up an unconscious pirate by the neck of his shirt and dropped him on the ground.

"Lucky them." Yohan yawned. "However, we're here for something more important than a nap."

"It was fairly obvious that you were leading us to a trap." Mari pushed her glasses up with a finger. "However, we willingly took the bait since she was more important to us than our lives."

Dallie nodded. "Your biggest mistake was kidnapping that girl, Cartel."

"And now you will feel the wrath of the Wild Zoo pirates." Byun added.

"You guys think I'm stuupid?!" The hidden captain, Cartel stood up. "I knows you didn't have time to recover from the injuries of yer last battle! You ain't gonna survive!"

"Do we look like we care about our own lives?!" Caru yelled back. "We came here for our nakama and we're going to take her back!"

"Then let me see you try." Cartel challenged.

"Try? No. We'll definitely save her." Caru transformed into his panther hybrid form.

Tora saw the others began to transform. However, she had been knocked down by one of the pirates and could only see a few of the others out of the corner of her eye. She saw Byun transform, his body sprouting a furry coat in shades of brown, his hands and feet becoming paws with non retractable claws with blunt points, a large hump of muscles over his shoulders and his human ears were replaced by rounder ears on his head. His legs were shortened but Byun could still walk on two.

Tora recognized the transformation as the Ursus Ursus no mi, Model: Brown bear. She then stared at Yohan, the only other crewmember she could see clearly besides Caru and Byun as he transformed as well. His ears became longer and floppy, his body sprouted a fur coat with shade of light brown and seemed thinner, his hands and feet turned into paws and he sprouted a thin, long tail above his behind.

"Inu Inu no mi, Model: Bloodhound." Tora muttered, seeing Yohan's hybrid form.

The Wild Zoo pirates then jumped at their rivals as Cartel's men met them in combat.

-------

Caru panted as he carried an unconscious Tora, followed by the rest of his crew. They were all in bad shape, their clothes torn and bloodied and wounds around their bodies.

Tora began to stir and Caru smiled. "About time. You had us worried there."

Tora soon opened her eyes and the first sight she saw scared her. She was holding on to a severed, human hand. She then stared at Caru who showed her his left arm, missing a left hand. "Sorry. But what's a hand in exchange for your life?"

"What happened?" Tora asked but her question had no need for answers as she saw for herself. She saw Mari, without her glasses carrying Dallie who under her hair, blood flowed down the right side of her face. Tora also saw a limping Yohan and injured Reno carrying Byun who seemed to have the most cuts, all around his body.

"We look worse than we really are!" Caru said, smiling but Tora wasn't convinced and neither were the rest of his crew. "Okay, we are that injured."

"To be honest, captain." Mari said. "I don't think we've got long in this world."

Tora began to cry, knowing what Mari meant. "No!"

"Calm down, Tora. This is the reason why we got our ship doctor." Caru assured her.

However, Byun suddenly collapsed on the ground, having slid out of Yohan and Reno's grips. "Sorry, captain but I must disagree. I think… I'll be the first one to go…"

"Oi, oi! Don't be kidding around like that!" Yohan said, shaking Byun's shoulder. "You're a doctor for Davy Jones' sake! It's your job to heal people!"

"I'm… sorry… I just..." Byun tried to speak but was getting weaker. "…Don't have the strength… anymore…"

"Oi! Byun! I'm supposed to be the lazy one, not you!" Yohan yelled and Byun groaned. "I told you… the y is- Wait… you pronounced it… correctly…"

"Yeah. I guess I did." Yohan nodded.

"Now my only regret… is being... unable… to cure… you…" Byun closed his eyes and didn't move again.

"Damn!" Yohan cursed, pounding his fist on the floor. "I should've been the first one to go! Not you! I'm the one who should've died! They cut my artery!"

"Oi! Don't say something so rash!" Reno scolded. He then stopped and coughed up blood a few times.

"It's true!" Yohan lifted up his shirt and showed a crude bandage, already giving way as blood flowed out from the openings it was creating on the bandage. "I can't… stop the… bleeding…"

Yohan suddenly fell down on top of Byun's dead body. He was feeling nauseous and dizzy from his blood loss and was getting worse. "Looks like… I… join… Byun…"

His breathing became quick and then stopped. Yohan's body laid on top of Byun. Mari suddenly collapsed and Dallie fell to the ground besides her. Mari shivered, crying tears of blood. "The poison… I think I'm next…"

"It's progressed farther than we thought." Dallie said, strangely calm. "But don't worry. I'm not far behind."

"Are you listening to yourself, you useless cook?!" Reno yelled, glaring at Dallie. "You got wounded too many times! You lost an eye! How can you be so sure and calm of your own death?!"

"We all knew the risks and accepted it. In fact, besides the captain, you were the most eager to go. Why the sudden change in behavior?" Dallie asked.

"How do you think I'd feel if you died?! I don't want to lose someone so precious and important to me!!" Reno yelled.

"What a surprise." Dallie smiled, despite the seriousness of the situation. "And here I believed you would never return them."

"Of course I would've!" Reno yelled as he collapsed. "That doesn't matter much now. Looks like I'll be catching up to the rest of you."

Dallie stroked Mari's hair as she looked at the navigator. "Mari's gone ahead. The poison did her in. Let's make the most of it, marksman."

Reno crawled over to Dallie and held her hand. "Yeah, we will. Never thought our first date would be up there. Or down there."

"Wherever we go, I'm sure it'll be nice." Dallie smiled.

Reno squeezed her hand. "I'm sure it will." The two closed their eyes then they opened them no more.

Tora had just been crying the whole time, holding Caru's severed hand. "They're… gone…"

"I'm sorry, Tora. But it looks like I'm the last to go." Caru said, apologetically.

"No! You can't… You just can't!" Tora cried, burying her face into him.

"The poison had time to progress. Also, Byun would've easily found the antidote but he's gone." Caru sighed. "My only regrets are not seeing you grow up to be the person you wanted to be and that I'll never sail the seas again."

"Don't…Please don't…" Tora kept crying.

"Don't worry… Tora… We… will… always… be… nakama…" Caru closed his eyes and passed on.

Tora looked up and saw his peaceful expression. She then cried harder than she had ever done in her life. "Why?! Why did you?!! Why did you all leave me?!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the present, Tora stopped at the inn and entered the back door. When Tora reached the kitchen, she found herself being hugged by her mother, Ena. "Tora! Thank goodness you are all right!"

"Mother, what happened?" Tora asked, wondering why her mother was worried when she had been gone for a bit.

Irlan entered the kitchen and sighed, relieved. "Tora! Where were you?! We thought the Marines had already found you!"

"Marines?" Tora asked.

Ena looked at her daughter. "You don't know? The Marines had come here looking for you right after you left."

"They claimed to have heard that you were attacked by three pirates today. The Marines claimed to have come to take you into protective custody while they investigate." Irlan scoffed. "Protective custody, my behind! That's nothing more than an excuse!"

"They also said they found the remains of a group of pirates that had been here before. They may have found the graves." Ena added.

Tora looked shocked as she leapt out of her mother's arms and ran out the back door. Irlan ran to the door, yelling. "No, Tora! Come back!"

Tora kept running as her body began changing, transforming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did she go?" Will said as he looked around the small forest. He had been following Tora when she leaped and vanished out of sight. Trying to follow where she disappeared, Will ended up getting himself lost.

"Tora?! Where are you?!" He yelled. Will kept walking around, searching for her. As he took a left and began to pass a tree, Will noticed a small squad of Marines, led by Doran passing by the tree which he stood besides, not noticing him.

"Marines? And why are they being led by a snake?" Will wondered and followed the Marines, hiding behind the trees.

They soon reached the two trees with the two bushes in between and passed in between the trees. Will realized their destination and climbed up a tree to get a better look. The sight shocked him as he saw the Marines excavating the graves and removing human bones and skeletons. "These guys don't even have any respect for the dead."

Will saw Doran walking to a Marine and heard him say. "Report!"

"Sir! We found the remains! We're positively convinced and sure these are the dead Wild Zoo pirates!" The Marine reported.

"And the treasure?" Doran asked.

"I regret to say there are no signs of any treasure here, sir! Not even a map!" The Marine replied.

Doran just sighed. "I was afraid of that. Looks like that girl's our only lead after all. Once you're done here, I want you to find miss Tora and place her under protective custody! The two pirates who attacked her may believe she knows about this treasure! We must also investigate and see if she truly does know about this treasure!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" The Marines saluted and resumed following their orders. At that moment, a large tiger wearing girl clothing leaped out and pounced on two Marines. The tiger transformed, growing long, orange hair from his or her head, the claws taking the shape of a hand, the back legs changing into human shaped legs, allowing the tiger to walk upright like a person. The tiger then glared at the Marines, speaking in a female voice. "Give their bodies back!"

"Huh? That tiger sounded like Tora…" Will commented, dropping down from the tree.

The Marines raised their rifles, aiming at the anthromorph tigress. She replied by leaping at them, knocking out a Marines with a punch. The others opened fire at her but she dodged the bullets, slamming her right palm into a Marine's chest. A few of the Marines unsheathed their swords and charged at the tigress but she crouched and did an uppercut kick, hitting them under the chin.

The other Marines charged at her when Doran suddenly yelled. "Stop! Stand down and lower your weapons!"

The Marines did as their captain said. Doran took a few steps ahead. "That is enough miss Tora. Yes, I know it's you."

The tigress transformed, revealing herself to be Tora. "You knew… You knew I ate the Neko neko no mi, Model: Tiger…"

Doran nodded. "I heard rumors. That and your name gave it away."

Tora glared at Doran. "What right…? What right do you have to desecrate my fallen nakama and disrespect them when they have passed on?!"

'They're pirates…" Dora simply replied. "Pirates don't deserve the same luxury as other people. Not even if they're dead. They don't have and don't deserve the rights that other people have!"

"What right do you have to disrespect the dead?!" Tora retorted.

"I am a captain of the Marines! I earned my rank and duty!" Dora yelled. "It is my duty to capture and punish them! Whether they're dead or alive doesn't matter to me! They are the chaos that disrupts our society! It is therefore my duty to ensure that I bring order to the people and remove the chaos for good!"

"Give them back…" Tora said. "Give me back my nakama. They who willingly gave their lives to save me!" She leaped, beginning to transform in mid leap but Doran smirked.

"Fire the net!" He ordered as two Marines lifted up a bazooka and fired. Tora suddenly found herself entangled in a net. She concentrated, attempting to transform but found that she couldn't. "Why? Why can't I transform?!"

"That net was made specifically for Devil Fruit users." Doran explained as he walked over to Tora and looked down at her. "I understand that you are under stress. Who wouldn't be after being attacked by pirates? However, we had to use the net to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

He turned around and stepped away from the net. "But don't worry. You will be under the protective custody of the Marines. We will make sure nothing happens to you. As for the corpses…" Dora smirked as he looked back at Tora. "They are evidence in our investigations of the Wild Zoo pirates and their supposed connection to you."

Tora just glared at Doran who looked at his men and yelled. "Men! Escort miss Tora to the lighthouse!"

"Mizu Mizu no Ryuusui!" Will's voice yelled out as Doran looked at the direction of his voice and found himself hit in the face by a stream of water. Will then jumped out from the bush he was hiding and charged at three Marines.

"Mizu Mizu no Whip!" Will formed a long, smooth and thin whip made of water, hitting three Marines with it. The other Marines opened fired at Will with their rifles and the latter ran back, avoiding the bullets.

"Mizu Mizu no Bubble!" Will launched water bubbles at the Marines that were shooting him, each one exploding when they made contact and knocking them out.

Doran got up from the ground and glared at Will. "Who do you think you are, picking a fight with the Marines?! Especially a Marine captain?!!"

Will looked at Dora and smirked. "I'm Will Tarin. The next guy who will find One Piece and obtain the title of Pirate King."

"Will! What are you doing here?!" Tora asked, surprised.

Will looked back at Tora and smiled. "Rescuing you, duh. Also, I'm going to get this guy's ass handed to him!"

"You're a pirate, aren't you?!" Doran said with venom in his voice. "One of the emissaries of chaos?!!"

Will looked at Doran, confused. "What do you mean? I'm just a pirate that's starting out."

"It doesn't matter! The moment you become a pirate, you become a demon itself!" Doran threw his arm up and a rope shot out from his wrist and the end of it was tied to another part of the rope, forming a lasso.

"Rope Rodeo: Yippie Kay Yay!" Dora threw the lasso at Will, grabbing his arm and tightening it around his right wrist. He pulled on the rope, hard and Will almost lost his balance but regained it.

"How did you do that?!" Will asked as he pulled his arm back to prevent being pulled towards Doran. "Did you eat a Devil Fruit?!"

"I ate the Tsuna Tsuna no Mi!" Doran replied as he kept pulling back on the rope. "I'm a rope man! I assume you ate one as well?!"

"Not really!" Will replied, stuck in a stalemate in his tug of war with Doran. "I drank the Mizu no Tsuyu!"

"An Angel Dew user…" Doran said as he tried to break the stalemate in the tug of war. "To think there was one here in East Blue…"

"Why? Why are you helping me?" Tora asked and Will looked back at her. "I told you, we're nakama. Besides, this snake is desecrating your nakama's graves and I won't stand for that!"

"I'm not going to let you, a pirate defeat the holy guardians of society, the Marines!" Doran launched another rope from his left wrist, the rope tying itself up into a lasso and spun it around.

The rope on Doran's right wrist was released, causing Will to suddenly stumble back and fall to the ground. As he got up, Doran smirked. "Rope Rodeo: Lasso Em Up!" He threw the lasso at Will, this time tightening it around his chest and arms.

Will struggled against the rope but it tightened the more he tried to break free. "Damn! This rope is strong!"

"Rope Rode: Hogtied!" Doran loosened some rope from his wrist, grabbing it with his hand and swung it down like a whip. The rope in between Will and the Marine captain recoiled from the ground and wrapped itself around Will. Doran repeated the maneuver, tying up more rope around Will until his upper body area was wrapped and tied in rope.

"What's with this rope?! Let me go, you snake!" Will yelled, struggling with the rope.

"Rope Trick: Reverse Hangman!" Doran launched another rope from his right wrist, tying itself up around Will's leg. The Marine captain then pulled the rope, causing Will to fall to the ground on his back. Doran released both ropes from his wrists and finished tying Will up.

"Men! Take the prisoner with us as well!" Doran ordered and two Marines picked up Will.

The squad of Marines led by Doran left, carrying Tora who was trapped in the net and Will who was all tied up. The latter wriggled and kept yelling. "Hey! Let me go! You're gonna pay for this, you snake!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark just kept running, hoping to get to the clearing. He and Dalan had just seen Will and Tora being escorted by Marines. Dalan had explained to him that Kale had to be freed since Doran went back on his word. Mark was carrying an axe Dalan had given him so he could free him from his bonds. "I hope I'm not too late!"

Mark kept running, soon seeing the fence from afar. He kept running and running until he got within distance and jumped, grabbing the top of the fence. Mark climbed over the fence, landing on the other side and ran to the tree where Kale hanged from. "Good. I'm on time."

"Huh? What are you doing back here?" Kale asked and saw Mark lift up the axe. "Oi! What are you doing that axe?!"

"Trying to free you, that's what!" Mark replied as he readied the axe.

"Listen! Like I told your friend, I don't want to be freed." Kale said sternly. "Besides, I'm not leaving without Zen Godai!"

"I heard everything from old Dalan." Mark said, getting Kale's attention. "How you save Tora when the Marines where going to take her away for questioning. And that in exchange for turning yourself in, they'd leave her alone. You had no reason to help her and yet you did."

Kale looked away for a moment and replied. "Enough lives had been ruined at the hands of the Marines. I wasn't about to let them ruin hers. If I escape, I'd be turning back on my word and they would just go after her again."

"And that's why you can't escape." Mark understood, but he stared at Kale. "But things have changed."

"Changed? How?" Kale asked.

"The Marines took Tora! I saw them carrying her away!" Mark replied.

To say that Kale looked shocked at that moment was an understatement. "They what?!"

"You heard me! They did it, claiming they were taking her under their protective custody and they were also carrying the corpses of her dead nakama!" Mark explained, hefting up the axe again. "Will had also been captured which means he was trying to stop them!"

"Was he tied up in rope?" Kale guessed and Mark nodded. "Yeah. How did you-"

"Doran ate the Tsuna Tsuna no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit." Kale answered. "Put the axe in my mouth. I'm going to try something."

Mark looked confused and nodded. "Okay." He placed the axe in Kale's mouth.

Kale bit the axe and made sure to bite it down hard enough to grip the handle. He moved his head to the sides a bit then swung his head to the right, opening his mouth. The axe flew, hitting the branch where the rope was tied to it and cut it. Kale fell as his hands managed to grab the handle of the axe then tugged it down, releasing it from the branch and landed on his tied up feet.

"That worked well." Kale placed his tied up arms near the blade of the axe and slid on the sharp edge. The rope started to give way as it was being cut, soon releasing his arms. He grabbed the axe and did the same with his legs, cutting the rope away. "Doran used his Devil Fruit powers on me too."

Kale got up and stretched his limbs free after a long time. "I'm late with my usual exercises. But it'll have to wait for later."

Mark nodded. "We have to get to the lighthouse. It's where the Marines' base is stationed."

"You're right. I'll lead the way." Kale tapped the axe on his back. "I hope you don't mind if I use the axe. I prefer swords, being a swordsman but with the current circumstances…"

"I know. We should go rescue Will and Tora." Mark said. Kale nodded and ran to the right, jumping over the fence. Mark ran after him, pointing to his left and yelling. "Wait! You're going the wrong way! The lighthouse is that way!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long. Writing this chapter took longer than expected. But now you have the explanation of the Angel Dew. Tsuyu is japanese for Dew and Tsuna means rope. The term Angel Dew and any of it's creations belong to me only. But please enjoy this chapter, read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**

I'm sorry if I haven't posted in a while. But the truth is… I'm cancelling the story. My reason for doing so is because I took a closer look at it and I wasn't satisfied with it. All I did was following a similar plot to One Piece and didn't make my own. So I'm gonna try again with a new OP story.

I would like to apologize to Kisdota-The Freak Gamer and Silver Wolf Demon for this, especially since I accepted their characters. If you offer your characters for my new OP fic remake, I'll accept them.

Again, I am sorry and I hope that the OP story I'll write will be worth all this trouble and more.


End file.
